Vongola Animals! A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Story
by n7shepard-commander
Summary: Mkay, so I was thinking, how cool would it be if the Vongola were animals? I kinda know that other people have used this idea before me, but i decided to incorporate it into a story in my own way.... Tsuna x OC, Yama x OC, Goku x OC, or Hibari x OC.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Vongola Animals – Chapter 1: Intro

Yuki - the main character... OC that I created - she has long black hair that goes down to her middle back area, bright blue eyes, a normally cheery disposition, and she's just a good person after all. Her parents died in a fire when she was 10 and she has been taking care of herself ever since. She has four animals to keep her company though. Coincidentally *wink wink* her animals look and have similar personalities to her friends. (Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari) So, she ends up naming her pets/animals (Kyoya isn't her pet...) after them.

Yuki's pets:

Tsunayoshi - a small adorable dog with light brown hair and eyes, is usually shy around other people and animals but is loyal to his owner. (Yuki)

Hayato - A medium sized dog with a silver coat and blazing green eyes, loves to read and has a temper, gets along with Tsunayoshi but with Takeshi.... not so much, is VERY loyal to his owner and steps into to protect her most times

Takeshi - a medium sized dog (much like Hayato) with a darker brown and black coat, is a very friendly dog and gets along with everyone, loves to play around outside; fetch, baseball, ect. absolutely adores Yuki and protects her when necessary

Kyoya - a fierce, lean black cat that has a temper and often gets into violent situations, the phrase "I'll bite you to death" applies very much so to Kyoya (as it does to Hibari...) as Yuki first met Kyoya in an abandoned alley after fighting with another stray cat *cough cough* _Mukuro _*cough cough*, Kyoya rarely is seen at home but when he is, he only comes for the food, Yuki tells Kyoya a lot of what's going in her personal life, as he was the first out of the four she had found, she has a slightly stronger bond with the cat then the dogs, but loves all of her *ahem* _the_ animals equally.

Phew... that took a while..... C:

Thanks for reading! :D :D :D


	2. Chapter 2 A Frantic Morning

Vongola Animals – Chapter 2: A Frantic Morning

BEEEP BEEEP! "BARK!" "Woof!" "Arf arf!" An alarm clock sounded, along with a chorus of dog's barks and whines in the background. "Mnnnnn... Five more minutes mommy..." the lump in the bed mumbled, ruffling the sheets as a hand reached out, searching for the offending electronic. The teen slowly opened an eye peering at the glowing numbers before her. ...... 7:56......

"SHHHIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!! SCHOOL STARTS IN FOUR MINUTES!"

The black-haired girl raced out of bed, tore of her pajamas as she frantically searched for her Namimori school uniform. "Bark, Bark!" She looked down to see a smiling (can dogs smile?!) Australian Sheepdog peering up a her, a small object in it's mouth. "Eh? Takeshi, you got my wallet for me?" "Woof." She looked a few feet to her right, noticing a certain familiar flash of silver. "Ah, Hayato you got me my school bag." As she grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster, she heard a small sound from the living room. "Arf Arf!" (I bet you can't guess who that is! :D) Yuki smiled brightly as a tiny brown canine tugging her shoe across the floor to match the other one. "Aww thanks Tsunayoshi! You got my shoes together!" The dogs looked at her earnestly before she shook her head, her laughter brightening the room. "What would I do without you guys?"

* * *

Wow… That was short. Reviews are appreciated. Any suggestions on how to write better???

Thanks! C:


	3. Chapter 3 Saved by the Bell

Vongola Animals – Chapter 3: Saved by the Bell

The black-haired teen stole a quick look at her watch as she raced through the gates of Namimori Chu:

7:59 the little glowing numbers read:

"3.... 2....1..-"

I"M HEEEERRRRRRREEE!!!" The door burst open as Yuki fell on the floor, completely exhausted from running _halfway across town_ in a record three minutes.

"How nice of you to join us this morning Yuki-san." sensei said, giving an exasperated sigh. "Heh heh, gomen sensei. My alarm went off late this morning. "Yes, yes I've heard that excuse a million times. Now if you would please take a seat and open your textbook to page 345." The teen grinned as she sat in between everyone's favorite baseball player and our little brunette.

After school was finally over, the four teens walked together down to Tsuna's house. Yuki smiled quietly as she watched Gokudera chatting animatedly to a flustered Decimo who was also trying to include his rain guardian in the conversation. Tsuna himself was nervous, as the black-haired girl he had asked to come over today had never been introduced to Reborn before. What would go wrong? As the group reached the doorway, Reborn popped up, adorned in a puppy outfit. (A full body suit w/ears and a tail... He's not on all fours though; that would be ridiculous.) "Ciaosuu." " _Reborn!" _

The black-haired girl looked at the infant in the puppy suit with a confused look, before shaking her head and smiling, "Hello!"

"You must be Yuki. Would you like to join Tsuna's family?" The baby questioned.

"Well, why not!" the girl said with a bright smile.

"Ah, Yuki! Don't do it! It could be dangerou-" The brunette was swiftly kicked in the side of the head by his baby tutor, his small form falling to the ground, hands clutching his throbbing head.

"Yuki already has accepted the invitation Dame-Tsuna. She's in the family now."

Yuki merely sweat-dropped as the silver-haired boy Italian cried, "Juudaime!" and ran to take care of the injured boss. _"What have I gotten myself into now?..." _was her only thought.

* * *

Mou… I didn't like this chappie as much, but the guys were introduced so that's okay…. Anyway, reviews are appreciated as always.  
Thanks for reading! C:


	4. Chapter 4 An Unexpected Visit

Vongola Animals – Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visit

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, your going to Yuki's house today after school to give Nana a break." "Demo.. Reborn!" *Kick!* "No questions Dame-Tsuna."

"Ano, its really okay, Tsuna-kun. I overheard you and the baby talking, its fine that you and everyone else comes over today." Yuki smiled, coming around the corner. "Ah, Yuki!' The Decimo cried surprisingly. The baby smiled, "Well then, its settled."

"Well, here it is! This is where I live you guys~!" Yuki smiled, opening the door to her house. It was pretty plain, and about the same style and size as Tsuna's house. "Ah, if you guys could just wait out here befor-"

In a flash of silver and brown, the black-haired girl was jumped by her three dogs, the lean black cat watching from the nearby windowsill before jumping into the house.

"Yuki!"

"Oi! Mutts, get off of her!"

"Hahaha, you okay Yu-chan?"

The smaller girl flailed her arms as she was bombarded with hundreds of sloppy kisses from her furry companions, who had been waiting faithfully for her return.

(So sad that three small dogs were able to take her down...)

"Ah, guys calm down. I'm here now." She laughed as the trio barked, arfed, and woofed happily. "Look guys, I brought company!"

Three pairs of eyes met, as three completely different reactions stilled the air.

"Ano... do they bite?" Tsuna asked worriedly, making eye contact with an equally scared tiny pup Tsunayoshi.

"Che." Gokudera mumbled, two sets of green orbs watching each other carefully, but with a hidden irritation deep inside. (Oooohhh... I see jealously arising! XD lol)

"Hahaha, what cute dogs! Do they know any tricks?" A smiling Yamamoto asked, petting and rubbing Takeshi's belly affectionately. (Awww... male bonding!)

She smiled, noticing all their responses. "No need to worry Tsuna, my dogs don't bite. They do know a few tricks by the way, Yamamoto-kun."

Reborn, who had tagged along, smirked before asking, "What are their names?"

* * *

Wow… that was kind of suckish… Mou, I know I can do better, but for now this is fine. Review please nya?

Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting for the First Time

Vongola Animals – Chapter 5: Meeting for the First Time

The boys watched as the smaller girls cheecks tinged pink before she answered. "Umm.. Well, honestly, the dogs kind of reminded me of you guys." Yuki said, motioning to the three teenagers around her. "So, I kind of named them after you... It's pretty bizare how similiar your personalities are as well..."

She paused before giving the animals each a small introduction.

"This is Tsunayoshi..." She said pointing to the small, shy, brown dog who opted to hide itself behind it's owner's leg.

"Hayato..." The small silver dog snorted as it looked the other people up and down.

"And last, but not least, Takeshi." The dog's eyes shined excitedly as it barked happily at everyone.

"Ano, there is a balck cat here somewhere..... Hm, Kyoya must be in the bedroom." Yuki remarked, muttering to herself.

"Ky-Kyoya?! You mean... Hibari-san?!" The small brunette shrieked.

A tenseness filled the air as the black-haired teen smiled nervously. "Heh heh, yeah. Well, you see, when I found Kyoya, he was a stray on the street always getting into fights. I somehow managed to get him back to my house, he bit me a lot on the way there..." She trailed off, rubbing a used to be sore spot on her arm. "Kyoya only comes home to get fed though... I never know where he is half of the time..."

Meanwhile, a certain baby hitman had disappeared from the group, continuing to watch from the trees above.

"Hmmm... Interesting."

* * *

o-o Ohhh... What is Reborn planning? You'll have to find out later... Haha I'm so mean~!

Oh, and by the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! You guys seriously have NO idea how much that meant to me.

I was in Biology checking my fanfiction account, saw like the 6 reviews and half-shouted "OMG! PEOPLE REVIEWED!" The people around me in class were like, wtf?

-_-' yeah i was definitly on something today...

Anyway! Thanks again~!

XOXO

vguardian123


	6. Chapter 6 Farewells

**Vongola Animals – Chapter 6: Farewells**

"Ummm... You guys can come in now." Yuki said smiling, ushering said group into the house, the three furry canines following behind. She took them through a quick tour of the house before they all gathered in Yuki's room to do homework. "So, Yuki." Yamamoto started, breaking the ice. "You live with your parents?" Her smile faltered a bit before she shook her head. "Nope, I live by myself. I know how to take care of myself though... Honestly, my dogs- and Kyoya, are like my family..."

Silence ensued. "Are you guys thirsty?" She asked, being a good host, the boys noticed. "Ano.... maybe a little..." Tsuna admitted. "Yup." "Whatever." The black-haired girl chuckled before getting up. "Ja, I'll be right back then."

After the door shut, making sure that their friend was out of an earshot, Gokudera looked at the other two, "So, her dogs are her family, huh?" Tsuna looked down at his feet. Even Yamamoto wasn't smiling as usual. "I guess we know less about Yuki than we thought we did." The Vongola Decimo said quietly. "I wonder if she lives okay by herself. Doesn't she ever get lonely?" Takeshi (the person, not the dog :D) murmured.

There was a single thought that ran through all three boys minds, _"I want to know more about her."_

After homework was done, the boys hung out a little bit before heading there separate ways; but not before saying goodbye. 

"G-goodbye Yuki, and um thank you for having us over." Tsuna stammered. "It was no problem Tsuna, feel free to come over again. The small brown dog arfed it's farewell to the tenth as well, causing the brunette teen to smile a little.

"Adios Yamamoto!" The baseball player grinned, gently patting the girl on the back before starting in the direction of his house. "Hahaha, see you tomorrow Yuki-chan!" The baseball player laughed as Takeshi ran over to say goodbye too. After a few wet slopply kisses, she called the dog over, and it ran back to its owner. 

"Bye, Gokudera!" "Che." She smiled before saying a little loudly to the silver-haired canine next to her, "Ne, Gokudera's not much of a talker, eh Hayato?" The bomber turned around swiftly, walking up to her with an angry expression on his face. "What was that woman?!" Yuki giggled, knowing what his reaction was going to be. Hayato woofed angrily, growling at Gokudera, feeling he had gotten to close. "I was just teasing you Dera-kun, no need to throw a tantrum." she grinned, it widening as she spotted the light dust of a blush on his cheeks as he turned away. "Whatever." He spun on his heel, mumbling curse words in Italian and something in Japanese that sounded alot like, _"Stupid woman, teasing me my ass..."_

She smiled watching as her last friend's silhouette disappeared over the horizon. Whistling, she rounded up the other two dogs and herded them into the house. Yuki sighed, treking into her bedroom, noticing the slim black figure resting on her pillow. "Afternoon, Kyoya!" The black-haired girl chimed, throwing herself onto the covers. The feline lazily opened a single eye to glare harshly before padding on the pillow, re-fluffing the white puff ball. "Hibari-kun gave me another detention today, so I might be home later than usual tomorrow.... keep the others in line will ya?" Yuki smiled, flaunting the pink detention slip before leaning over to gently stroke the cat's fur, careful not to bother the moody feline. The two lay in silence for a few minutes, until Kyoya decided that the fresh night air and a possible alley-fight seemed more appealing and lept out the bedroom window.

Gomen! I haven't been able to update in a while… Iv'e been busy with basketball, homework, ect. Mou… Ah, the joys of high school… Guess what though! I found KHR episodes 54 (I think..) from 73 on itunes for FREE! Yay! So, I downloaded them and I am happy! Hibari's even in a few~ yeah, so reviews make me happy and encourage me to write more… *hint hint* C:

Internet hugs for all! (^^)

vguardian123


	7. Chapter 7 Detention & Assault

Vongola Animals – Chapter 7: Detention & Assault

_"Detention: the most fun place on earth. Please, do note the sarcasm." _The black-haired girl thought, sitting boredly at her desk, waiting for the school's renown perfet to give her, her "punishment" or in place be bitten to death. She chose the latter. (LOOK UP IN DICTIONARY!!!) "Herbivore..." A voice sounded, causing the smaller girl to shudder involuntarily. "Ah, Hibari-san~! What's my punishment today?" She asked, annoyed that she had to spend her Friday afternoon in school. "Hn, your not getting off that easy Herbivore. I have many things for you to do today." She sighed, taking out a pen and rolling up her sleeves, after all, if Hibari says that it only meant two things: paperwork and possible manual labor (or cleaning the school he cherished oh so much...) He smirked as he called in the Vice Chairman, Kusakabe. The black-haired girl watched with wary eyes as the disciplinary committee member stumbled across the room carrying a GINORMOUS (haha that word looks _really_ funny typed out~..... C: and trust me, it's spelled right~) stack of papers. You couldn't even see Kusakabe's ridiculous hair behind all of them the pile was so high. "Sign all of these within the hour or you have detention for the rest of the month." Hibari's method of punishing, as Yuki had discovered over the months, was he got you to do his work, but if you failed to do so in the time given, helloo personal work slave. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes narrowed with determination as she began filling out the perfet's forms.

After fifty-nine minutes and 32 seconds of hand-cramping torture, Yuki's pen had run out; and she only had one last signature left. "Oh, come _on_!" She groaned, peering over at the raven-haired boy, who had been watching her every move. _"You've _got _to be kidding me, and on my last paper too..."_ She took a deep breath before addressing the carnivore. "Ano, Hibari-san... Do you have a pen I could borrow? I'm on the last paper and my pen ran out."

A smirk of satisfaction.

"Well, herbivore, you better start canceling your plans for the rest of the month; you'll be having detention with me."

Did Yuki mention how much she _loved_ school?

With silent steps, a certain black-haired teenage girl gently creaked the wooden door to her modest house. Eyes peered around nervously, a bead of sweat traveled down her forehead, slowly making its way down the bridge of her nose. Checking if the coast was clear one last time, she made a dash to her bedroom door, not noticing the gleaming silver eyes stalking her every move. _"Almost ther- AH!" _The smaller girl fell forward, hitting her head on the door in the process. Claws viciously attacked her face, streaming long marks of red decorating her face. (not blood, just think red scratch marks) "_Damn it_ Kyoya! Stop scratching! It hurts!" She struggled to tug the blood-thirsty feline off her face, stumbling blindly across the room. The black cat jumped gracefully onto the bed, it's back arched as it hissed wildly. Still recovering from the assault, she didn't see the empty cat bowl hurtling in her direction. *Thunk* "Ita!" Yuki cried as she fell backwards. Her eyes slowly opened to gaze as said dish. "Ah, your angry about this again...." She trailed off, the cat glaring at her from the foot of the mattress. She gave the infuriated animal a apologetic look, "Okay, I know that it's been a few weeks and I'm still coming home late... But it's not my fault I'm not here to feed when you randomly get hungry! It's Hibari's fault!"

The cat's gaze didn't change.

"Alright. Fine. You want to talk to him yourself? Give him a piece of your mind?"

A hiss filled the air.

"It's settled then; Tomorrow, prepare to meet the one, the only, Hibari Kyoya~."

WAH! I AM SO SORRY MY DEAR READERS!!! I haven't update in MONTHS! :( I have been so swamped with school and sports that Iv'e had no time to write! D: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie... even if I thought it was crap.

Haha, I'm uploading this in keyboarding class right now... I'm so badass! :D

Ok, fine... not really....

Reviews make an author happy.

Just a side note: The next chapters (after Hibari meets Kyoya; which was hard to think of: SwordFeather-san I admit you were right about that...) I plan to have the Vongola become animals soon, as all the characters were introduced to each other......

Thanks for reading!!! :D 3 3

vguardian123


	8. Chapter 8 The Carnivores Meet

Vongola Animals – Chapter 8: The Carnivores Meet

"Hibari~! I'm here for detention!"

Yuki sang, peering down the hallway, searching for the school's perfet. No Hibari. She scoured the disciplinary comittee room. No Hibari. The detention room. No Hibari. The school courtyard. No Hibari. The office... IT's HIBAR-! Oh, wait... that's just a mop...

She took a big breath.

"HIBARI!"

The whole building shook while Tsuna (who is serving his detention outside on the roof...) dropped the bucket of water he was holding on top of not so nice looking people from said roof. (Lol, this was my friend's idea: Thanks Michelle!)

A deadly aura fills the air.

"Destroying the peace _herbivore_? I'll bite you to death."

The black-haired girl grinned, ready to put her plan into action.

She dashed down the hallway, aiming to lead the perfet to her locker, located on the other side of the school. The only question was, with the perfet quickly gaining on her: was she going to make it?

_"Almost... Almost...NOW!"_ Yuki thought, tearing down Nami-chu's main hallway. She leapt towards her locker, thrusting the metal door open, and hiding behind said door as she unleashed the fury of one insanely pissed-off feline. A black blurr whizzed past her, and flew at the perfet, who quickly leaned to the side and dodged, but just not quite enough. Three small red scratch marks appeared on the side of Hibari's face, as he glared intensely at the newly released Kyoya.

"Hn, what's this?" The raven haired boy asked, a small smirk on his face.

The two pairs of steely cold eyes met; harshly glaring at one another.

"Hibari, meet Kyoya. Kyoya, Hibari."

Gyah! Again I am SO SORRY! Finals are coming up and AAU basketball is taking its toll… No fear my readers, for the battle between Kyoya and Hibari will be much more intense in the next chapter! Reviews always make an author happy.. *wink wink* Hahah lol.

Much love! 3 3 3

Vgaurdian123


End file.
